Question: $c(n) = -6 + 5(n - 1)$ Find the $8^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
Solution: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=8$ in the formula to find the $8^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} c({8}) &= -6 + 5 ({8} - 1) \\\\ &= 29 \end{aligned}$ The $8^\text{th}$ term is $29$.